El tamaño perfecto
by Clow reed1
Summary: mi primer fic de shaman king... a causa de leer un fic de aqui mismo... es YAOI asi que quedan advertidos... CAP 6 SUBIDO! Caera Len en las manos de Horo-horo?
1. Fausto: te gusta Eliza?

El tamaño perfecto  
**Shaman King Fic   
Advertencias: Yaoi, no hay mucho sentido en ello pero en fin... Fausto VIII persigue a manta... pero después descubre el tamaño perfecto para sus "investigaciones"   
Por Clow Reed **

**Ya no sabía donde mas esconderse, había probado todo y todos los sitios, estrategias y sahumerios para alejar al Shaman practicador de la necromancia de su lado. Recordaba bien la rara razón dada por el hombre llamado Fausto VIII para perseguirlo día y noche con tal de experimentar con él, tal vez tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo en la pelea de Shamanes, donde quedo encantando con tamaño del cuerpo de Manta, sin contar el funcionamiento de su pequeño cuerpo, algo que para cualquier medico (y mas necromantico) era una oportunidad imperdible. **

- **Porque un subterráneo Manta? *Yoh sonreía como le era habitual* **

- **Acaso no le entiendes??? Me quiere... *se pone nervioso* **

- **Hola caballeros... *un sonriente Fausto VIII los observaba con una lámpara* **

- **Buenas Fausto-san...^^ *mirando el humo dejado por manta al irse* **

- **Veo que tu compañero se me volvió a escapar... **

- **Todavía me es un poco confuso el por que de la persecución **

- **Pues... tu comprenderás... el tiene el tamaño perfecto para mis experimentos... *sonríe* **

- **Vaya... *Yoh deja caer una gota de su frente* **

**Fausto VIII desaparece ante la mirada sorprendida de Yoh **

**Pasados tres días Fausto VIII dejo de perseguir a Manta, para el chico fue un gran alivio... por fin... Manta suspira profundamente mientras vigila a Yoh que entrenaba en el patio de la casa de los Asakura. **

- **En serio dejo de seguirte? *Yoh se mantiene en su posición* **

- **Cosa rara no crees?... como cosa rara es que Horo-horo y su hermana estén de allegados en la casa **

- **No se te olvide Len, su hermana y por consiguiente Ryu *Yoh suspira* **

- **Te dije que entrenaras en silencio *Ana aparece detrás de Yoh* **

- **ECK!!!!! ANA!!!!! *Manta queda petrificado* **

- **Por eso tendrás que quedarte ahí tres horas mas... **

**Ana se retira a su pieza dejando a ambos amigos asustados. Luego de unas horas Horo-horo empieza el escándalo de molestar a Len lo que los lleva a pasar discutiendo, sobre todo en la cena... una sola mirada de Ana callo y tranquilizo a Horo-horo **

- **Como puedes gastar el tiempo peleando con ese chiquillo Horo-horo??? **

- **Es entretenido Pirika... mira... *Horo-horo le estira los cachetes a Len* **

- ***con una vena en la frente* podrías dejar de hacer eso??? **

- **Nop... *sonríe* **

- **Dicen que el que te quiere te golpea... *Yoh juega con una naranja* **

**Un gran silencio lleno el comedor de la casa de los Asakura por el comentario de Yoh, de repente un apagón dejo a oscuras la casa de los Asakura. **

- **Y ahora? *Jun pregunta* **

- **Pues... puedes prestarme un pergamino? **

- **Claro... *le pasa un pergamino a Ana* **

- **Gracias... *lo prende* **

- **Yoh-dono?... *Amidamaru aparece* estábamos afuera y vimos a alguien que provoco el corte de luz **

- ***Bason también aparece* Señorito Len... Amidamaru tiene razón... **

- **Iré a ver lo que paso... *Len se pone de pie* **

- **Voy contigo *Yoh lo sigue* **

- **Tengo un mal presentimiento... *Manta se estremece* **

**Alguien miraba atentamente la salida de Yoh y Len... **

- **Te gusta... Elisa?....**

**TBC...**

**Notas: ^^ es mi primer fic de shaman king y se me ocurrio despues de leer "un cambio inesperado" creo que asi se llamaba el fic.... ^^ espero que les guste **


	2. Len: odio los cortes de luz

El tamaño perfecto 

**Shaman King Fic **

**Advertencias: Yaoi, no hay mucho sentido en ello pero en fin... Fausto VIII persigue a manta... pero después descubre el tamaño perfecto para sus "investigaciones" **

**Por Clow Reed **

**Yoh y Len se dirigen a las afueras de la casa de los Asakura buscando a la persona que Amidamaru y Bason vieron cortar la luz sin éxito, ambos van de vuelta a la casa cuando una rosa roja aparece frente Len. **

- **NANI!!!!! Que demonios es eso??? *Len da un paso hacía atrás* **

- **Una rosa *Yoh le responde***

- **ESO YA LO SE ASAKURA!!!!!! Pero por que a mi????**

- **Acaso no se puede? *Fausto aparece detrás de la rosa con una sonrisa***

- **Buenas noches Fausto-san *Yoh lo saluda con una sonrisa***

- **Buenas noches Yoh-kun *Fausto le devuelve la sonrisa***

- **Pero porque a mi?? *Len se pone Rojo***

- **Pues nada en especial... pero si me dejas decirte algo una sonrisa le vendría mejor a su rostro Len-san**

**Yoh se ríe ante la escena consiguiendo el enojo por parte de Len, después de eso el dueño de casa invita a entrar a Fausto quien acepta encantado **

- **Listo!! *Yoh prende las luces***

- **Que hace EL aquí? *Manta lo indica***

- **Pues yo lo invite a pasar *Yoh sonríe***

- **Como si no fuéramos ya suficientes... *Horo-Horo reclama***

- **Si alguien tiene que reclamar esa debería ser yo *Anna le da una mirada a Horo-Horo***

- **Descuiden además yo solo pasaba a saludar *se sienta al lado de Len***

- **No se preocupes Fausto-san, y su esposa?**

- **Pues... afuera con los demás espíritus.. ^^**

- **Bueno ya basta de tanto hablar y empecemos a comer... *Horo-Horo mira baboso la comida***

**Estando dispuestos a volver a comer cuando otro corte repentino de luz se vino **

- **DEMONIOS!!!! No que ya habías arreglado el desperfecto Yoh!!!! *Horo-Horo lo golpea* **

- **Si eso hice... esto es muy extraño iré a ver que pasa**

**Esta vez solo Yoh va a ver el desperfecto mientras los demás conversaban y comentaban lo que pudo haber pasado **

- **Len... san... *Fausto se le acerca susurrándole al oído* **

- **OO!!!! Fausto... san... *sintiendo una mano acariciándole el muslo***

- **Dime... te gustaría ayudarme en mis investigaciones? *acariciándole mas arriba***

- **Ah.... Ano... yo...**

- ***sonríe* sabía que eras tan fácil de estimular... *Fausto le pasa un dedo por la entrepierna***

- ***tirita* Fa... us...to... san...**

**El Shaman necromantico siente que la luz se dará pronto separándose de Len volviendo a sentarse. Al prenderse las luces todos se percatan de que el chico de la familia Tao se encontraba agitado y completamente rojo **

- **Len... *Jun le pone una mano en la frente* te sientes bien?, no te habrás resfriado? Estas ardiendo! **

- ***se desmaya* +.+**

- **LEN!!!! *Jun lo afirma***

- **Señorito Len!!!! *Bason se le acerca hecho bolita***

**Todos los presentes quedas sorprendidos de ver Len se había desmayado... un simple "resfrió" había derrotado a la próxima cabeza de la familia Tao, solo el afectado un cierto Shaman sabían la verdad**

**Continuara...**

**Notas: debere disculparme por lo corto del cap peri asi no adelantaba mucho de lo demas.... ^^! gracias por sus comentarios y pues... ahora que se sabe de quien anda detras mi querido Fausto-sama abra que ver lo que "realmente" quiere con Len... *risa malvada***


	3. Fausto: Ñaca ñaca ñaca o

El tamaño perfecto  
Shaman King Fic  
Advertencias: Yaoi, no hay mucho sentido en ello pero en fin... Fausto VIII persigue a manta... pero después descubre el tamaño perfecto para sus "investigaciones"  
Por Clow Reed 

Media hora mas tarde Len despierta con un pañuelo en la frente acostado en el cuarto donde dormía desde que se fue a vivir a la pensión de Yoh

- Por fin despiertas Len... *Jun le sonríe*  
- Que me paso?  
- Te desmayaste... luego de se cortara la luz por segunda vez  
- Donde estamos? *Sentándose*  
- En la casa de Yoh Asakura  
- Por que?  
- Acaso no lo recuerdas?, luego de que derrotaras a nuestro padre dijo que deberíamos valernos por nuestra propia cuenta...  
- *acostándose de nuevo* Y por que me des... *se tapa los ojos*  
- Le pedimos a Fausto-san que te revisara...  
- OO!!! QUE?  
- Eso... era lo mas lógico, es el único medico   
- *ROJO* Pero!!!  
- Nada de peros, si no hubiera sido por él estarías mas grave... tienes que cuidarte de los resfrios..  
- Si si... *suspira* puedes dejarme solo?

Jun asiente dejando a Len solo, antes de que la hermana del joven Tao saliera alguien entra

- Oi...   
- Déjame dormir Jun... *Se da vuelta*  
- *gota* no desde cuando tengo un parecido con tu hermana...   
- Que haces aquí Horo-horo?  
- me molesto en venir a ver como estas y me respondes de esa manera, estábamos preocupados en ti es raro un resfrio  
- Si si me venció un resfrió y QUE?  
- *se sienta al lado* no se por que presiento que no es nada parecido a un resfrió... *se le acerca* veo que ese "doctor" es bastante bueno oscultando...  
- OO!!! *se tapa* no digas estupideces... y quiero dormir sabes?  
- Hmmm y yo que venía a molestarte como siempre... pero bien respeto tu "resfrió" *en todo sarcástico*

Horo-horo mira a un Len escondido debajo de las sabanas, sonría para si y sale de la habitación... el preocupándose por el joven Tao... tonteras...su gusto era molestarlo... y... llamar su atención... siempre que estaban con Yoh y Ryu, Len solo le prestaba atención a Yoh, solo porque era el mas poderoso de los cuatro. El chico del pelo azul suspira y sigue caminando por la pensión Asakura.

Por otro lado Len pensaba en todo lo acontecido, pensaba en que había hecho para que Fausto se fijara en él, es cierto que había mostrado su interés en las investigaciones del Shaman necromantico abiertamente pero no como para... solo de pensar en las sensaciones que él jamás había sentido su cara volvió a ponerse roja. Seria acaso que se había enamorado de él?, pero... que sacaba con eso si Fausto pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su cuarto con el cadáver de su esposa muerta.

- NYA!!!!! POR QUE NO DEJO DE PENSAR EN ESO????   
- Tal vez porque le gusto de verdad?  
- *se destapa* POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME DEJAN EN PAZ!!! OO!... Fausto-san...  
- Gomenasai Len-san... no quise causarle problemas... solo probaba...  
- Probaba?  
- Si *se le acerca* es que... pensaba que podías servirme  
- *rojo* Servirle?  
- Eres lindo... *tomándole la barbilla* y si le agradaste a Elisa... es por algo

Fausto se le sigue acercando, justo en ese momento Bason aparece desde afuera tratando de entrar por la ventana... chocando con una barrera puesta por el Shaman necromantico.

- JOVEN LEN!!!! *Bason trata de entrar*  
- *ido* Faus... to... san...  
- JOVEN LEN!!!!

Una sonrisa de parte de Fausto a Bason y sin mas besa a Len suavemente; el joven Shaman responde ido debido a la hipnosis de Fausto

  
- Elisa tenía razón... tienes un don muy especial  
- *despertando* ano... *rojo* que puedo tener de especial?  
- Depende... *bajándole la bata con cuidado* tu cuerpo... *besándole el hombro* tu espíritu... *besándole el pecho*  
- *suspira acostándose* no soy especial para nadie... solo fui un instrumento para mi padre...   
- *le pone un dedo en la boca* no digas eso, tienes muchos amigos... y... uno que otro pretendiente  
- No necesito amigos...   
- A no?... *acariciándole el miembro* entonces que necesitas  
- *se mueve* ahhh... no se....   
- El joven de la familia Tao no sabe que es lo que quiere?... eso es algo digno de verse... *lo masturba*  
- Fausto-san... por favor... *lo abraza afirmándose de él* ya... mete...  
- En serio quieres que me detenga? *le besa el cuello*  
- Hmmm... ahhhh.... no.. lo se....   
- Deberías saberlo... *acariciándole un testículo* pero aún así te esta gustando como te toco  
- Si... pero... no.. debe.. no puede...  
- Ya lo estoy haciendo... *baja besándole el abdomen* y esta siento todo un placer  
- *se arquea* Fausto-san!!!!... HMMM.....  
- *con el miembro de Len en las manos* dime?... *lamiéndolo*  
- AHHHH..... *gimiendo rápidamente* Fa... usto... san..

El Shaman necromantico no dejaba un solo respiro a Len, disfrutando del joven chino recorriéndolo por entero. 

Nadie en la casa de los Asakura se podía imaginar lo que pasaba en el cuarto de Len Tao... pues Fausto además de la barrera para Bason había colocado pastillas para dormir en el té que disfrutaron después de la cena... 

Así con toda la paciencia del mundo Fausto la hacía el amor a Len, quien ya no opuso resistencia dejando a sus manos actuar como sus deseos se lo impusieron acariciándole el pecho y todo lo que encontrara a su paso.

- Así me gusta... Len-san.... *besándole el cuello mientras el acaricia los glúteos*   
- Hmmm.... Onegai.... quiero mas.... *moviendo sus caderas*   
- Tan pronto?... *metiendo un dedo en el ano de Len* no quiero lastimarlo...  
- No importa... lo quiero dentro.... sentirlo....   
- Ya lo harás.... *metiendo un segundo dedo* solo un momento mas...  
- *lo mira a los ojos* me dejaras esperando tanto??... *le da un beso francés apasionado*

Respondiendo a la pasión que nace en Len, Fausto lo acomoda para penetrarlo tratando de no lastimarlo. Aunque no dejo de ser un tanto doloroso para el joven chino pues era su primera vez luego de dejo llevar lentamente para después ir perdiendo el control de sus movimientos enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Fausto.

- Agradezca que me gusta el dolor.... *sonríe y le lame la oreja* Len... san...  
- *se estremece eyaculando* nya..... *suspira profundamente* no puedo mas.....  
- *eyacula dentro de Len* no me extrañaría.... *se ríe* es su primera vez... que no estuvo del todo mal *lo abraza*  
- *se deja caer en el futon* hmmm y es normal estar tan cansado?  
- Si... *suspira* con el tiempo uno se acostumbra... *lo arropa*  
- Es cierto.... *bosteza y cierra los ojos* usted.... debió hacer lo mismo con su esposa...  
- *le acaricia el pelo* si...   
- Volveremos a hacerlo? *se acurruca mas cerca de Fausto*  
- Siempre que quiera, ahora descanse...   
- Hai... *se queda dormido*  
- Espero que desee volver a hacerlo luego que caiga en cuenta de lo que hicimos... es una persona muy especial... Len-san...

Dejando a Len dormido Fausto de retira tan silenciosamente como llego, no esperaba la pasión que el joven de ese cuarto demostró, pero a la vez quedo encantado con ella y sin saberlo entraba a un terreno de difícil salida

Continuara...

Notas: este cap me ha demorado mas... uf... casi el cap entero para el puro lemon... ^^! Bueno de hecho me han pasado muchas cosas por eso no había podido seguirlo (entre ellas que me puse a escribir un fic de Hikaru no go) gracias a los reviews que me llegaron ^^ así uno se anima a escribir...


	4. Horohoro: Es mi hora de aparecer

**El tamaño perfecto  
  
Shaman King Fic **

Advertencias: Yaoi, no hay mucho sentido en ello pero en fin... Fausto VIII persigue a manta... pero después descubre el tamaño perfecto para sus "investigaciones" 

**Por Clow Reed  
  
  
**

- **BOCHA-SAMA!!!!!! *Bason por fin puede entrar a la habitación de Len* **

- **demonios.... *mirando a Len* parece que no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada... *suspira* **

- **Que pasa Bason? *Len despierta restregándose los ojos* por que gritas tanto? **

- **Eh? Ano... por nada... **

- **¬¬ no te creo... OO. **

- **Que pasa Bocha-sama? *se le acerca* **

- **Siento como si me hubiera pasado un camión encima .... debió hacer algo que lo dejo muy cansado *suspira* eso es lo que menos hago... **

- ***tocando la puerta* Len... puedo pasar? **

- **Yoh... claro pasa... *entrando* como te sientes? *sentándose al lado de Len* **

- **Bien, creo... me duele algo el cuerpo... **

- ***sonríe* que te había pasado, tu no sueles desmayarte **

- **No es asunto tuyo **

- **No me puedes ocultar que Fausto-san esta interesado en ti y que a ti no te es indiferente **

- ***rojo* Nadie entiende.... *suspira* Horo-horo me vino a hacer el mismo comentario **

- **Horo-horo también parece interesado, solo esta defendiendo sus intereses no te parece? **

- **Nada mejor ne?, ahora soy un objeto de premio, yo sabré lo que hago **

- **Esta bien, esta bien... solo quería saber que te había pasado, eso si cuídate ne? **

- **Desde cuando te preocupas por mi? **

- **Desde que estas en mi casa y eres mi amigo **

- **Si si... *levantándose* tomare un baño....  
  
**

**La conversación de Len e Yoh había sido vista por alguien, solo que aún no era tiempo de su aparición, pero una sonrisa en su rostro hablaba por si sola.  
  
  
**

**Mas tarde Len baja a almorzar con los demás, Jun le sonríe indicándole que se siente a su lado y Fausto también sonríe dándose cuenta que su táctica había resultado y que Len aún no recordaba. Pero su pecho se oprimió casi sin darse cuenta cuando el joven no le dedico la mirada que inconscientemente esperaba  
  
**

- **Pasa algo Fausto-san? *Horo-horo le pregunta sarcásticamente* **

- **Uh?... *mirándolo* nada..... ¬¬ **

- **No comiences las peleas quieres *Pirika *lo golpea con un abanico de papel* **

- **Nya.... *sonríe* creo que ahora es Fausto-san el que no se siente bien... **

- **Solo un pequeño malestar no es de cuidado **

- **Debe cuidarse mejor Fausto-san *Jun lo mira* **

- ***aparece Eliza* descuiden que de eso me encargo yo ^^**

**El almuerzo se desarrollo tranquilamente, Eliza sabía que su esposo había resentido que el chico que escogió no lo mirara, y que mas podía esperar si lo que había pasado sucedió sin consentimiento de Len... y que cuando lo recordara tal vez rechazaría todo contacto con el shaman necromántico  
  
Ese momento es el que esperaba otro shaman, Horo-horo, que sabía que cuando SU Len se desencantara de Fausto tendría la mejor oportunidad para acercarse y consolarlo...  
  
En otro lado de la mesa Yoh solo miraba ya sonreía a todo lo que pasaba, Anna comía tranquilamente pues sabía que Yoh estaba enterado de todo y que no haría nada pues tenía una sombra que lo vigilaba de cualquier paso en falso que diera... y ella no podía hacer nada por mas que quisiera, sabía que su futuro esposo era Gay pero que se le iba a hacer...  
  
  
**

- **Odio esta tranquilidad después de la pelea de Shamanes.... **

- **Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea pelear, Len? **

- **No me pidas el milagro quieres? *mirando feo a Horo-horo* **

- **Uhhh si el gran Len Tao no puede estar sin demostrar todo su poder... **

- **Ya chicos... *Yoh los mira* después de la comida pueden ir a pelear afuera... tómelo como un poco de ejercicio **

- **Quien como Yoh-san... *Jun sonríe* siempre es tan calmado...**

Mientras todos tomaban un rico te después de la comida Len y Horo-horo ya habían salido haciéndole caso a Yoh, haciendo sus respectivas posesiones para hacer un poco de ejercicio, de repente, en un movimiento rápido Horo- horo bota a Len quedando arriba suyo.

- Te gane!

- ***Horo-horo sonríe* Aún no... *se le acerca* estas seguro? *sintiendo su respiración muy cerca* si.... y aléjate *Forcejea con Horo- horo* **

- **Te pongo nervioso?... *sonríe maliciosamente* **

- **No me hagas reir....**

**Horo-horo le lame los labios seductoramente haciendo que Len se sonrojara y se enojara separándolo con fuerza  
  
**

- **"Demonios... que se cree" Bueno aquí dejamos la practica **

- ***mirando los arbustos* que bah!  
  
Horo-horo entra a la casa dejando a Len algo confundido, tenía el presentimiento que ese no había sido su primer beso... pero, no recordaba de quien... era algo difuso... como un sueño  
  
Mientras alguien miraba entre los arbustos cuidando algo que le pertenecía desde el principio....  
  
Continuara..  
  
Notas: Ijole!! Que me he demorado en este cap.. pero como ya no tengo televisión por cable (que es donde se transmite Shaman king) he perdido algo de inspiración y aquí introduje algo mas de problemas para Len ñaca ñaca....******


	5. Hao: Y ahora yo! :3

El Tamaño perfecto  
  
FaustoxLen   
  
Advertencias: Yaoi, no hay mucho sentido en ello pero en fin... Fausto VIII persigue a manta... pero después descubre el tamaño perfecto para sus "investigaciones"  
  
3 de la tarde en la pensión Asakura, mucha tranquilidad y hora de siesta y otras cosas; Len aún estaba tirado en el patio después de su practica con Horo-Horo... pensando mas que nada en que mierda estaba pasando a su alrededor que todos pretendían llevárselo a la cama.  
  
-Por que?... tengo estas imágenes... *sonrojándose* Doshite... Fausto-san... *cerrando sus ojos*   
  
Mientras Len se quedaba dormido en el patio, en un cuarto de la pensión un shaman seguía con sus experimentos...  
  
-No te apenes Fausto-chan... no debiste hipnotizarlo...   
  
-*mirando por la ventana hacia abajo* fui un tonto... *mirando a Eliza* por ansioso pude haber arruinado mis posibilidades de conquistarlo, solo hay que esperar a que recuerde para que empiece a odiarme  
  
-Entonces por que no haz hecho que recuerde?  
  
-Tengo miedo... demonios soy un estúpido...  
  
-Yo no diría un estúpido... pero si mal calculador...  
  
-Quien es???? *Fausto se pone de pie*  
  
-*sentado en el escritorio* Buenas Tardes... Fausto-san...  
  
-Tu???.... pero no debiste...  
  
-Estar muerto?, bueno es algo bastante relativo, digamos que aún tengo cosas que cuidar en este mundo... *Se ríe*  
  
-*mirándolo fijamente* Yoh...  
  
-piensas rápido... felicidades... pero no es a eso a lo que vengo... me entretengo mirándote tratar de conquistar a Len, tal vez con un simple me gustas te habría salido mas fácil  
  
-Eso con Len no dará resultado...   
  
-Es que no saben hacer las cosas con mayor sutileza?, Horo-Horo también esta haciéndolo como no se debe.... Len no le creerá a alguien que solo de signos de querer tener sexo con él no crees?  
  
-Buen punto... y desde cuando tan sutil?  
  
-Ese es mi asunto... permiso... *desapareciendo*  
  
-No va a cambiar... *suspira* pero tal vez tenga razón... empezare de nuevo... pero... primero...   
  
Fausto sale de su cuarto con una firme decisión, recorriendo la pensión Asakura en busca de Len, se topa con una muy desagradable escena, Horo-Horo tenía a Len arrinconado en la pared, muy cerca suyo.  
  
-AJEM!!!!   
  
-K`so.... *mirando a Fausto con odio*   
  
-Fausto-san... *mirando al suelo*  
  
-Que mas da!!!! Bien Len en otra oportunidad hablaremos con mas calma...   
  
Ante la mirada asesina de Fausto, Horo-Horo toma al joven Tao de la barbilla besándolo apasionadamente, el chico Chino lo empujo con fuerza para alejarlo, con una gran sonrisa Horo-Horo se fue dejándolos solos.  
  
-Me necesita para algo Fausto-san?  
  
-En realidad necesito hablar un asunto...   
  
Antes de que Len pudiera reaccionar Fausto pone su mano en la frente del joven Tao, deshaciendo el efecto que puso cuando lo hizo suyo. De golpe Len vio como las imágenes de su acto con Fausto, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos casi de inmediato. Al abrir los ojos y ver frente a frente a la persona que había tomado su virginidad, lo miro con odio y lagrimas en sus ojos  
  
-*suspira* creo que eso era todo lo que tenia que hablar contigo... *lo mira a los ojos*   
  
-Como pudiste.... *apreta los puños* COMO MIERDA PUDISTE HACERME ESO!!!!!!... BASON!!!! *sacando su espada*  
  
-Hai... *Bason se posesiona de la espada*   
  
Fausto se queda en su lugar mientras la furia de Len crecía a medida que recordaba cada momento de esa noche, cada beso que le había dado... atacándolo sin que el shaman necromantico opusiera defensa alguna, empezó golpeándolo quería que sufriera lo que estaba sintiendo él ahora.  
  
-Como se atreven a hacer algo sin mi consentimiento... yo... realmente lo admiraba... todos están locos... *sujetando su espada con rabia* nadie se atrevió a preguntarme lo que sentía...   
  
-*cayendo al suelo* .....  
  
-*se sube arriba apuntándole con la espada* porque demonios... *llorando* tenían que... *enterrando la espada al lado de Fausto, cortándole la mejilla*   
  
Sin que Fausto dijera nada Len sale corriendo, el shaman Necromantico se queda tirado en el piso mirando el techo a su lado la espada ya sin la posesión de Bason ya que el espíritu estaba como siempre a lado de su joven amo.  
  
-Bocha-sama...   
  
-....  
  
-Ano...   
  
-Por que a mi Bason?... que tengo de especial?,   
  
-No sabría decirle Bocha-sama... pero usted es una buena persona... aunque trate de aparentar que es duro... o su padre lo haya criado así... el conocer a Yoh Asakura lo ha hecho crecer mucho...  
  
-No me digas semejante estupidez... *suspira*   
  
-Bason tiene razón.. Len Tao...  
  
-Quien esta ahí??? *mirando alrededor*  
  
-No ha pasado mucho tiempo y te olvidaste de mi?  
  
-OO... *mirando el marco de la ventana* no debías estar muerto?  
  
- no se porque presiento que esa va a ser una pregunta muuuuyy recurrente hoy... que demonios me tengo que meter en que te quieran encamar... *Se encoge de hombros* ah! Ya recuerdo... esta entretenido... *se ríe*  
  
-*gota* ahora si que me queda claro que estas loco...  
  
-Puede ser.. pero en fin... yo estoy vigilando algo mío... y de paso meterme en lo que no me importa... *desaparece*  
  
-Ese bastardo de Hao.. *suspira* me habría bastado con que él también hubiera querido tener sexo conmigo...  
  
Cerrando la puerta de su cuarto con mucho seguro, Len se tira en su futon para descansar... mas que nada procesar todo lo que Fausto le había hecho sentir. Así por largo rato... con su rostro cubierto por sus manos pensando en cada caricia que recorrió su cuerpo, llegando a imaginar nuevamente las manos del Shaman necromantico.  
  
Casi por inercia Len empieza a sentir la presión en sus pantalones, se maldijo a si mismo por volver a sentir placer de ese acto en el que él no tuvo conciencia masturbándose lentamente, trayendo a la mente todo ese momento, le parecía volver a oír sus propios gemidos... las palabras de Fausto al oído; si hasta deseo que aquel Shaman pudiera entrar y quitarle esa sensación.  
  
Lo que no sabía era que mientras satisfacía sus propios deseos, el objeto de ellos se encontraba meditando sus próximos pasos...   
  
Notas: VIVA!!!!! Por fin otro cap mas... chispas que me he demorado bastante entre cap y cap... ya saben quien era el que estaba mirando y a quien viene a cuidar... XDDD jejejeje...   
  
Hao: obvio!... el es mio *abrazando a un Chibi Yoh*  
  
Clow: ok ok... nadie te lo esta reclamando ^^!  
  
Hao: *mirando al resto de Shamanes* eso espero...   
  
Horo: a mi no me mires.... a mi me gusta el *indicando a Len*  
  
Len: tengo nombre ok?  
  
Clow: ^^! Cálmense antes de que empiecen una pelea.. pocas veces son las que agradezco Rewievs.. ^^ *se inclina* arigato gozaimasu!!!! Me alegra saber que animo a nuevas generaciones a escribir fanfics ^^V  
  
Ran: eres una pervertidora de menores lo sabias?   
  
Clow: Nooo!!! Bueno, si a veces gracias! *saludando como miss universo*  
  
Ran: *aparece* Pues al menos a mi no me pervertiste ne?  
  
Len: *limándose las uñas* Tu ya estabas demasiado pervertida antes de que Clow-san apareciera en escena Ran-chan.  
  
Ran: ¡o¡ que malo!  
  
Clow: jejejje oh quien podra ayudarnos!  
  
Todos:- YOH CONROMBOSMAN (tannanananan)  
  
Yoh: *aun en brazos de Hao* *·_·* esteee....  
  
Ran: Huelo un nuevo fic?  
  
Clow: jejejeje no mas  
  
Ran: Manténganse en sintonia para la nueva sensación del momento 31 SHAMANES 


	6. Fausto: renunciar

** El Tamaño perfecto  
FaustoxLen   
Advertencias: Yaoi, no hay mucho sentido en ello pero en fin... Fausto VIII persigue a manta... pero después descubre el tamaño perfecto para sus "investigaciones" **

**Hora de la cena en la Pensión Asakura, aunque fuera algo raro solo las chicas mas Yoh y Manta se encontraban cenando.  
**

**- Esta casa parece un puto cementerio *Ana comía a gusto*  
- No veo que tenga de malo Anita ^^!  
- Nada... solo que me extraña no sentir a Horo-horo molestando a Len, ni a Fausto-san... que suele ser tan puntual para la cena...  
- Hay veces que se queda en sus experimentos mas tiempo... *Yoh sonríe*  
- Menos mas que ya no tienen que ver conmigo... *Manta suspira aliviado*  
**

**La cena fue algo de lo mas tranquilo sin la bulla de Horo-horo, pero la pregunta del millón era donde estaría alguien que nunca desatendía las peticiones estomacales? La respuesta era mas fácil de lo que muchos se imaginan...  
**

**- *tocan la puerta*  
- NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE!!!   
- Solo quería disculparme... se que he sido un bruto estos últimos días pero...  
- *extrañado* bah! Acaso escucho al gran Horo-horo disculpándose?  
- No abuses de tu suerte Len... puedo pasar?  
- Y para que?   
- Solo quiero ser amable contigo y que hablemos o no se puede?  
- *se pone de pie abriendo* acaso comiste algo que te cayo mal?  
- De hecho aún no ceno  
- Con razón...   
- *entrado* permiso...  
- *cerrando la puerta* no se por que me arriesgo estando entre cuatro paredes contigo   
- por que no te caigo del todo mal ne? *sonríe*  
- si como digas... *sentándose*  
- admítelo Len...   
- No tengo porque admitirte nada...   
- A si? Entonces tampoco admitirás que estas enamorado de Fausto?  
- *rojo* DE DONDE SACAS ESA SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ!!! Por que debería enamorarme de alguien que abuso de mi!!!  
- Porque *se le acerca* ya sentías algo por él antes de eso... y no tiene nada que ver lo que haya hecho   
- *un poco nervioso* eso no es cierto...   
- Por que no me dejas hacerte olvidar a ese Shaman que no vale la pena?  
- Ya te dije que no tengo intenciones de decirte que si, tu solo quieres tener sexo conmigo al igual que el...  
- No... *le toma la mano* déjame demostrarte.... que te puedo hacer mas feliz que el...   
- Horo-horo...   
**

**La sorpresa de Len al ver en esa actitud a Horo-horo le hizo bajar la guardia y dejar que una vez mas el Ainu lo besara con la diferencia que ahora ocupaba mas sutileza de la que uso en intentos anteriores.  
**

**- *mirando a otro lado* y piensas que te voy a creer solo porque estas hablando mas decentemente que antes?  
- Demonios... contigo no se puede... *botándolo al suelo*   
- Eso es lo que buscas de mi de todas formas no?, tómalo y vete... mal que mal ya me di cuenta que no sirvo para nada mas... *suspira*   
**

**Horo-horo suspira, la gran y orgullosa cabeza de la familia Tao había sido tan humillado que no ya no le importaba nada mas... estaba dispuesto a dejarlo hacer su voluntad.  
**

**- Lo haces para olvidarlo?... *Horo le abre la camisa con fuerza*   
- No... y ya deja de nombrarlo  
- *besándole el cuello* Por supuesto...  
- *mirando a otro lado*   
**

**Disfrutando cada parte del cuerpo de Len, Horo-horo por fin podía dar por ganada una batalla contra Fausto, quien en su cuarto tomaba una gran decisión.  
**

**- *abrazando a Yoh* No sabia que Len Tao podía desatar tantas pasiones  
- Hmm... *recargándose en el brazo de Hao* Len es ese tipo de personas... un carácter frío y cerrado atrae a personas como Horo...   
- Y que me dices de Fausto?  
- *sonríe* no es el polo opuesto de Len, ya que también es del tipo que no dice nada... pero vio los sentimientos de Len... en la admiración de este último por él.  
- Aaahhh es cierto que siempre quiso ver los experimentos de Fausto...  
- *le besa la mejilla* Haz venido solo por esta noche?  
- *metiendole la mano dentro del pijama* depende... por lo menos ya casi todos notaron mi presencia aquí, pensé que podía estar perdiendo algo mío al ver tanto revuelo  
- Nunca... sabes que no te dejaría...  
**

**Hao comienza con el ritual que ha venido haciendo desde que termino el torneo de shamanes y fue derrotado, su conciencia de todo lo malo que hizo estaba encerrada en un objeto preciado para la reencarnación de el líder de los Asakura.**

**- "y aquí estoy... debería despedirme de él?, *suspira* no por nada estoy en la puerta de su habitación..." *escuchando suaves gemidos* "Len... y.... Horo-horo?... Así que tomo su decisión?"  
**

**Con un silencio espectral Fausto se aleja de la habitación de Len, no iba a interrumpir si era el deseo del Joven Tao olvidarlo con Ayuda del Ainu, de todas maneras ambos estaban en la misma posición ante los ojos de la cabeza de la familia Tao, ahora ambos sabían la pasión que podía llevar en su cuerpo tan pequeño...   
**

**Continuara...  
**


End file.
